Naruto Hohenheim: The Lightning Alchemist
by Jaykid1
Summary: In the aftermath of their final battle, Naruto and Sasuke die. Appearing before the Truth, Naruto is given a second chance on the condition that he stop the one who would seeks the power of God. Armed with Sasuke's eye's and the knowledge of Alchemy, Naruto will make a new name for himself in Amestris as the Lightning Alchemist.
1. Rebirth

**Hey everybody, Jaykid1 here with a new story. I just started watching Fullmetal Alchemist again when I got this idea. I'm pretty sure this is an original concept, thou the alchemy he uses has been used before but those stories never amount to anything. Let's see if I can handle this.**

**Naruto will be OOC like most of the Naruto's in my stories. There's a brief look into the Naruto universe in this chapter and it's not canon at all.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but my idea.**

-000-

The Valley of the End. A historical landmark created in the aftermath of the final battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, the two most powerful ninja's the world had ever seen. The two men were regarded as gods among men. The very land gave way under the power of these two titans. The battle raged on for days but in the end, Hashirama emerged victorious. Statues in the form of the two combatants were erected in the valley as a reminder of the battle. Nearly a century later, the battleground was being used once again by the descendents of the two men.

On top of Madara's statue stood his descendant. The figure was a male of average height with black hair styled back to resemble a ducks rear. He was wearing a grey, high collared shirt tucked into black pants with a black waist coat tied on with a large purple bow. On his feet he wore calf high boots with the heel and toes out. It was his eye however that gained the most attention. His right eye held the famed Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. His left eye on the other hand held a mutated version of the legendary Rinnegan. The Rinnegan is normally a grayish purple eye with six rings, the mutated version was red with six rings and tomoe. This man was Sasuke Uchiha, great grandson of Madara Uchiha and sole remaining member of the Uchiha Clan.

On top of Hashirama's statue stood his descendant. The figure was also a male of average height with bright blue eyes and shaggy red hair held back by a headband with a metal plate that depicted a leaf on it. He was wearing a tattered red and black track jacket that was torn open to reveal a mesh shirt. He was also wearing matching red pants with dark brown ninja sandals. The most unique trait about this individual was the six whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek. This man was Naruto Uzumaki Senju, great grandson of Hashirama Senju and sixth Hokage of Konoha.

Like their ancestors before them, Naruto and Sasuke were once friends but were now enemies due to four years prior when Sasuke shoved his lightning covered fist through Naruto's chest. After that, Naruto cut all ties he had with Sasuke and focused on his training with his master Jiraiya. Naruto's training with Jiraiya was long and arduous but he couldn't argue with the results. During his training, Naruto found out about his heritage and learned that he was a direct descendant of the First Hokage on his fathers side. His father was none other than Nawaki Senju, the grandson of the First Hokage and apprentice of Jiraiya(1).

Like his father and grandfather before him, Naruto discovered that he had the fabled Wood Style Kekkei Genkai of the Senju Clan. Naruto spent the first year of his training trip improving his chakra control and learning to control his bloodline. It was during that first year that he discovered the secret of his shadow clones. The first six months into his second year, Naruto spent working on and perfecting his primary element of wind. The rest of the year he spent working on learning sage mode. At the beginning of his third year, Naruto confronted the Kyuubi inside of him and fought it in an attempt to gain control of it's power. With the help of his parents, who sealed some of their chakra inside of the seal, Naruto took control of the Kyuubi's chakra. Before his parents vanished for good, they told him of the day they died and the masked man that was behind their deaths. Nawaki also told Naruto that when he returned to Konoha, to tell his aunt Tsunade to take him to his grave inside the Hokage monument. Once there he would be able to absorb the Yin Chakra that was sealed inside his soulless body. After all was said and done, Naruto spent the rest of the year learning everything he could from Jiraiya... well, everything other than porn or perversion, Naruto didn't have a death wish after all. In that last year, Naruto spoke to the fox daily as a way to be civil. It was slow going but eventually the fox warmed up to the redhead and even told him his true name, Kurama.

When Naruto returned to the village, he made a beeline for the Hokage tower to talk to his aunt about his father's request. Almost immediately afterwards, the two last remaining Senju's went to Nawaki's real grave. When they opened his coffin, they saw Nawaki's body was perfectly preserved, it was warm and looked like he was only sleeping. Placing his hand on the seal on his father's stomach, Naruto felt Kurama pulling his Yin Chakra from the corpse and into Naruto. Before long Naruto could had fully absorbed the Yin Chakra from Nawaki's body, causing the corpse to go cold.

The next day, Naruto was given an evaluation to see how much he'd improved in the 3 years he was gone. After singlehandedly defeating his lazy, neglectful former sensei Kakashi with little to no effort and on Jiraiya's recommendation, Tsunade promoted Naruto to Special Jonin. In the next few months following Naruto's return, there were several reunions and missions of all kinds, but a major change didn't take place until Jiraiya was killed. Jiraiya was infiltrating the hidden rain village when he came upon the leader of the terrorist group Akatsuki. Though he fought valiantly, Jiraiya was overwhelmed by the leaders power and ultimately met his end, but not before leaving behind a coded message for his student.

When news of his demise reached Konoha, the atmosphere around the whole village was somber. Naruto was saddened by Jiraiya's death but knew he'd have to mourn later, he just knew something horrible was on the horizon and he'd have to be ready for it. He had no idea how right he was.

Naruto was called to Mt. Myoboku, the home of the toads, to decipher Jiraiya's last message. It took him awhile, but Naruto finally managed to decode the message and learned that the leader of the Akatsuki was Jiraiya's old student Nagato, who split his power between 6 faux bodies. What Naruto didn't know was that while he was away, the leader of the Akatsuki attacked his home village. Naruto managed to get back just before the village could be completely destroyed.

After nearly an hour, Naruto stood victorious over the 6 faux bodies before he quickly went after Nagato. After a heated discussion that surprisingly didn't come to blows, Nagato used up all of his remaining Chakra to revive the people that he killed in Konoha. When Naruto returned to the village, the people welcomed him back with open arms and heralded him a hero.

There was still a problem however, Tsunade in an attempt to heal the entire populace at once had suffered Chakra exhaustion and slipped into a coma. With Tsunade out of commission for an unknown amount of time, the council and the Daimyo thought it prudent to elect a new Hokage. One man, Danzo Shimura, a man who competed with the third Hokage saw this as a chance to seize power of the village and turn it into a military force he thought it should have always been. However, another was chosen. The first, second and fifth Hokage's were all from the Senju clan so the Daimyo figured the other Senju he heard about would be the perfect person to lead Konoha. When Naruto was named Hokage, Danzo mysteriously disappeared.

Now that Naruto was the Hokage, he had to attend a 5 Kage summit. After gathering Neji and Shikamaru, the three leaf shinobi made their way toward the summit where the subject of the Akatsuki came up. What none of the Kage knew was that Danzo had initially planned to attack the summit but had a run in with Sasuke the led to his demise. Back at the summit, as it was wrapping up, the true leader of the Akatsuki, who called himself Madara Uchiha, announced the fourth great ninja war.

Before long the war started. 'Madara' had aligned himself with Kabuto who revived fallen warriors from history. To make a long story short, the real Madara Uchiha was revived, the man they thought was Madara turned out to be Kakashi's old team mate Obito, Naruto was overwhelmed and had Kurama taken from him, Sasuke was killed by Madara, Naruto and Sasuke met the Sage of Six Paths and were given his power, Madara was used as a conduit for the Rabbit goddess Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Naruto and Sasuke sealed her away again, which brings us to now.

Naruto and Sasuke fought much like Hashirama and Madara did years ago, destroying the surrounding landscape with the destruction they brought. Both knew they were on their last legs. The fate of the world was on both their shoulders. One would save it, the other would watch it burn. In the end a third outcome came about that neither combatant foresaw. Putting the last of their energy into their final attacks, they clashed. The resulting power struggle destroyed everything in a 5 mile radius. When debris cleared, both men had vanished, never to be seen in their world ever again, ending the feud between the between the Uchiha and Senju clans once and for all.

-000-

**The Gate...**

When Naruto came to, he saw white. Up, down, left, right, everywhere he looked there was white. He wasn't even sure he was standing on anything or if he was floating. When he looked behind him, he saw a large door with strange markings on it. It looked like some sort of tree. "Where am I?" He asked out loud.

**"Ah I see you are awake." **A distorted voice that sounded masculine and feminine at the same time said from behind him.

Naruto turned around and only saw this dark mist that formed the silhouette of a person with a large smile. "Who are you?"

The silhouette's smile seemed to get larger. **"That is the question isn't it. You can call me the World, or perhaps the Universe, maybe God or the Truth maybe. I am all and the one. But most importantly, I am... you." **The Silhouette said as it pointed at Naruto. **"As for where you are, this is the world of the gate. You came here along with the other Child of Prophecy after the power lock the two of you were in killed you both."**

Hearing that he had in fact died didn't bother Naruto as much as he thought it would. He knew that if he and Sasuke fought they were both going to die. "I think I'll stick with Truth." Naruto said as he looked around before focusing back on Truth. "If Sasuke came through here as well, where is he?"

Truth's smile seemed to turn sinister. **"He awoke a few minutes before you and attacked on sight, making my decision easier."**

"Decision?" Naruto inquired.

Truth nodded. **"When both the children of prophecy came into my domain, I knew one of them would be my champion and go through the gate while the other became the toll, I didn't know which would be which until the dark haired one awoke."**

"And considering, Sasuke is no where to be found, I take it I'm the Champion. What exactly would you have me do?" Naruto asked.

**"Quite simple, you will be reborn into a new world where a being that was summoned from the gate centuries ago is trying to usurp my power. I know not exactly when this will happen but I know it will be in the lifetime of your new life."**

"How exactly am I suppose to stop it?"

**"This new world doesn't use chakra like your old world, the energy used is called alchemy as well as alkahestry. However you will be a special case..." **The Truth trailed off as Naruto suddenly felt his eyes burning before he suddenly saw things much clearer than he ever had before. When he looked up at Truth he was surprised to see that his eyes were staring back at him. **"While I used the one formerly known as Sasuke for the toll, his eye's could prove to helpful. You will still have your chakra but you'll only be able to use a few eye techniques. The rest you'll learn when you go through the gate."** It said with that sinister smile.

"And what am I to do in the meantime?"

**"Whatever you want, grow up, get married, have a family, become the world's savior or it's destroyer. As long as you stop the usurper, I can't honestly say I care."** The Truth said. Suddenly the gate behind Naruto opened and arms came out and wrapped around him. **"Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki Senju. Good luck."** Truth said as Naruto was pulled into the gate.

As Naruto was being pulled toward wherever, images appeared before him, images his new sharingan copied down while his rinnegan broke it all down. So much information was downloaded into his head that it felt like it was going to burst. He tried shutting his eye's but they wouldn't close. The pain was so great that Naruto didn't even realize that he was screaming. Just when Naruto thought his head would explode, he saw a bright light before everything went black.

-000-

**Youswell, Amestris, 1889...**

Van Hohenheim was both happy and saddened at the moment. Happy because he was currently holding his first child in his arms. And saddened because his lover and the boys mother had died shortly after birthing him and naming him. What Hohenheim found strange was that his son did not cry when he was born. The boys golden eyes that he received from him held an intelligence to them that seemed well beyond the childs years.

It had been a week since his son's birth and now Hohenheim stood before his lovers grave with his son Naruto held closely in his arms. "Don't worry Dante, I'll keep him safe." He said before he left towards Resembool.

-000-

1\. Basically Nawaki and Minato switch places.

**That's the beginning chapter. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Let me explain a few things. This takes place in the FMA Brotherhood storyline. There will be a few things that were in the 2003 FMA storyline that will be in this story as well. The Dante that gave birth to Naruto was the Dante in Lyra's body, only she was human and not the leader of the Humonculis. So as you can see Naruto will be the older brother of Ed and Al and step son of Trisha.**

**Anymore questions PM me and I'll explain.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


	2. Lightning!

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here with a new chapter of Lightning Alchemist. **

**So far, things are going well, people seem to like the idea I have so lets get to it.**

-000-

It was a surreal experience for Naruto, to be fully aware of himself while being in the body of a baby. When Truth said he was going to be reborn, he really meant reborn. He would admit that he was sad that he once again he would be without a mother as his new one died bringing him into the world, but at least he wouldn't be an orphan this time around. Naruto took a moment to focus on his new father, whose arms he was currently in.

Van Hohenheim was his name. The man was tall, broad shouldered and had long golden blond hair tied into a ponytail with a full Donegal-style beard on his face. His face itself was rectangular with high cheekbones and a strong square jaw and reading glasses covering his golden eyes. Naruto supposed his father could be described as handsome as well as physically imposing for a man who appeared middle aged, though something about his eyes had Naruto believe his father was older than he appeared.

Naruto managed to see his own reflection in the window of the train they were on. Though still technically a newborn, Naruto could already tell he heavily favored his father. He had tan skin and a tuft of golden blonde hair on his head and golden eyes. For whatever reason, he kept his whisker mark birthmarks.

Naruto mentally sighed, it would be a few years before he was able to move properly, let alone re-unlock his chakra, for whatever good it did him, he apparently wouldn't be able to use any jutsu outside some his rinnegan and sharingan abilities as his Chakra coils were basically non existent in this body save for the one's in his eyes. On top of that, when he did unlock his chakra, he'd need to find away to hide his left eye as the rinnegan couldn't be de-activated. Then there was the energy of this world, Alchemy and Alkahestry. He had all the knowledge of both in his head thanks to his eyes, but that was merely theory. Actually executing the techniques was something else. Glancing up, Naruto looked at his father who was staring out the window of the train they were on. _'I wonder if father can help me with this Alchemy thing. He looks well traveled.'_ Naruto thought as he yawned. _'I'll worry about this stuff later, besides, Truth said I could do whatever I want. This could be my chance to have some semblance of a normal life. Though I must admit, I wish my vocal cords would hurry up and develop and potty training cannot come fast enough.'_ Naruto thought as he snuggled further into his father's embrace and fell asleep.

Fatherhood was strange for Van Hohenheim. In all his years of life, this was the first time he had fathered a child. He'd been around hundreds of children in his lifetime but it was different now that it was his child. Though he had to admit, his child was different than the children he'd seen. For one thing, the child never cried, ever. He whined when he was hungry or needed to be changed but that was it. The child seemed fully aware of himself and his surroundings. There was an intelligence in his son's eyes that should not be on a newborn. He had a feeling that this child would have an important future ahead of him. Only time would tell.

As time went by, Hohenheim learned he was right about Naruto being different and he wasn't the only one to notice it. When they got off the train in Resembool, Hohenheim's old friend Pinako and her teenage son, Yuriy greeted them. Pinako too had noticed how Naruto was different from other babies. They knew they were right the day the boy began to walk with no trouble that he was mentally older than his physical age suggested. The question was by how much.

-000-

Time went by quickly for Naruto when he and Hohenheim settled down in Resembool. At age four, Naruto finally got his motor skills to the point that he started lightly training, in secret of course, everyone in Resembool practically knew he was an advanced kid, they didn't need to know how much. At age 5, Naruto began learning about Alchemy and Alkahestry from his father, who he discovered was renown as 'The Philosopher of the west'. Hohenheim had a very extensive library that Naruto spent quite a bit of time in. He made a mental note to re-read everything after awakening his chakra and re-awakening the sharingan. Though when the subject of Alkahestry came up, Hohenheim had to give more hands on lessons as he didn't have any books on Alkahestry. It was very rarely seen outside of Xing. Naruto made another mental note to visit there at some point in his lifetime. What Naruto didn't know was that Hohenheim was actually one of the founders of Alkahestry. It was during his Alkahestry training with Hohenheim that Naruto made a very important discovery, Alkahestry's energy felt very similar to Nature Chakra. That made understanding Alkahestry all the easier for him.

For the next three years, Naruto split his time between Alchemy, Alkahestry, training, and being a normal kid. That last part was a bit hard as their weren't any kids in his age group to play with, but he made do with granny Pinako and Yuriy. Naruto was often seen in town using his Alchemy to fix some of the problems that would occur. When he was eight, Naruto snuck away one night, deep into the forest where he awakened his chakra.

Almost immediately, a massive shockwave went off, signifying the awakening of his rinnegan. He felt the continuous chakra stream running into his left eye and knew why wielders of the eye needed a gargantuan amount of Chakra as the eyes were chakra guzzlers. Walking toward the water, he looked at his reflection and saw the blood red rinnegan with the nine tomoe staring back at him from his left eye while his right stayed gold. Closing his right eye, he focused chakra into it and opened it to see a fully matured sharingan looking back at him. Focusing more chakra into his right eye, Naruto's eye began to bleed as the sharingan changed to the Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke had after taking Itachi's eyes. Naruto had to admit, even at eight years old, he looked intimidating with the two powerful eyes. Cutting off his chakra flow, his right eye went back to normal while the rinnegan stayed the same.

Naruto needed to think of something to hide it without raising questions. Suddenly an idea struck him. Activating his sharingan, he tried to cast a genjutsu over his eye. It was like his former aunt Tsunade's jutsu but on a much smaller scale, he didn't need to hide his whole body, just his left eye. After much trial and error, Naruto finally managed to make his eye look normal. It took up a lot of Chakra, but it would make a good chakra control exercise. Plus he only needed to hide it while he was awake.

It was when he was nine when there were several changes to Naruto's life. For one thing, during one of his Alchemy lessons with his father, Naruto used Alchemy without a transmutation circle by clapping his hands, much to Hohenheim's shock and slight horror. After witnessing him do it, Hohenheim asked Naruto if had ever in his life been in a white room with a giant gate. Naruto truthfully answered that he hadn't since technically, he wasn't alive when he came before Truth and went through the gate. While he seemed to buy it, Naruto knew his father would be keeping a closer eye on him, which was fine since Naruto had been keeping a close eye on Hohenheim. Something everyone else seemed oblivious to was the fact that Hohenheim wasn't aging. Naruto assumed his father was middle aged when he was born nearly ten years ago. He should at least have a gray hair or a wrinkle or something, but no, Hohenheim looked exactly the same. Naruto knew his father had a secret. What it was, he didn't know, but he would find out.

The second change in Naruto's life was his father's relationship with a young woman named Trisha Elric. Naruto had nothing against the woman, she was warm and beautiful, the only issue he had was the fact that she was 9 years older than he was. Though she made his father happier than he'd ever seen him so he could deal with it... he wasn't calling her mom though. It was a good thing he got along with Trisha as she gave birth to his brother, Edward a year later and his brother Alphonse a year after that.

Edward, much like Naruto himself, heavily favored their father in terms of looks. But while Edward had got a few of his mother's features, Naruto could be considered a clone of Hohenheim in his youth with whisker marks. He had seen a picture of his own mother and didn't think he got anything from her appearance wise. Alphonse unlike his older brothers heavily favored Trisha, though all three brothers had gold hair and eyes so it was easy to see that they were related.

Naruto found being an older sibling quite appealed to him. It was like dealing with the Konohamaru corps. all over again, especially since Granny Pinako had a granddaughter a few months older than Ed named Winry. The family of 5 lived quite happily together until Hohenheim suddenly had to leave two years after Alphonse was born. There was no warning or anything, he just left, leaving Naruto, Trisha, Ed and Al alone.

It was a few months after his departure that Naruto left as well. In the last 4 years, Naruto had gained a bit of a reputation as a young prodigy Alchemist. His reputation had even reached Central command of the Military. Though despite this, Naruto had read up on many famous Alchemist, most of them State Alchemist. Many of them had unique abilities but generally were based around the same concept. Naruto wanted to create something that had never been seen before, and he had the perfect idea. His idea was to use lightning. He got the idea one day when he was using Alchemy around the house. Alchemy produced lightning when being used and so far no one had tried to harness the power, either that or they tried and failed. Naruto figured he'd have a much better chance considering the knowledge he gained from the gate.

The main reason Naruto wanted to do this so badly now was because of the war that started in Ishval. Resembool was the closest city to Ishval(1), therefore the conflict could easily spread into the town and Naruto wanted to find a way to protect his family if necessary. The problem was he needed someone who could look over his work on the theory of Lightning Alchemy. He heard of a man who supposedly created the most powerful Alchemy, Alchemy that had never been seen before. The man was named Berthold Hawkeye, otherwise known as Master Hawkeye. The man was located in Central Amestris, so with a promise that he'd write and come back often, Naruto left Resembool for Central.

-000-

When Naruto arrived to Central, he learned Berthold lived in a hovel in the outskirts of the city. It didn't take him long to find the home of Master Hawkeye. When he knocked, he was pleasantly surprised when a few moments later a girl answered the door. The girl had short blonde hair, pale skin and honey brown eyes. Most of her body was hidden behind the door. Her round face had a slight blush on it as she looked at Naruto. "Y-yes, can I help you?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head to rid his face of the blush he knew was on his face. "I uh, I'm here to see Berthold Hawkeye. He and I spoke on the phone." He said.

The girls face fell when he mentioned Master Hawkeye. "I see, please come in." She said as she opened the door all the way.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he entered. He assumed this girl was his daugher, and if he was right, she clearly didn't get along with her father. If anything, her reaction suggested she was afraid of him. As she was leading him to where he assumed Master Hawkeye was, Naruto figured he should strike up a conversation with the girl. "I didn't catch your name. I'm Naruto."

The girl glanced over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. "I'm Riza, Riza Hawkeye."

Naruto smiled. "Riza, a pretty name for a pretty girl." Naruto said.

Riza's face lit up. No one had ever called her pretty before. Before more could be said, they came to a door. Riza shook her head and knocked. "Father, you have a guest." She said meekly. Naruto frowned at that.

"Send them in." A gruff voice answered.

Riza turned to Naruto. "It was nice meeting you Naruto."

Naruto smiled brightly at her. "Perhaps we'll be able to see more of each other in the future."

Riza smiled back. "I'd like that." She said as she left.

Naruto school his features before he entered the room. He found a middle aged man with medium length brown hair, pale skin and dull blue eyes. He was sitting at a desk writing something. He glanced up at Naruto and narrowed his eyes. "You're the one I spoke too? You're younger than I expected." He said as he looked Naruto up and down, inwardly thinking the boy looked familiar. "And why exactly did you seek me out? To become my apprentice? I already have one of those." He said gruffly before going back to his work.

Naruto mentally snorted. "No, I came to you because you're a renown independent Alchemist. I myself have an idea and I'd like you to look over my notes before I continue." He said.

That got the man's full attention. He regarded Naruto with an interested look before speaking. "Very well." Naruto reached into his satchel before pulling out several papers and handing them to Berthold. The man looked over the notes with a critical eye. The kid knew his basics, he'd give him that. It was when Berthold continued to look through Naruto's notes that his eyes widened. He thought he had created the most powerful Alchemy but this... many people had tried to harness the power of lightning but had all failed, some of them losing their lives in the process, but this kid had somehow cracked the code for lightning Alchemy. Berthold looked back at the boy. "What is your name boy."

Naruto raised a brow at the man's tone. "It's Naruto, Naruto Hohenheim." He said.

Berthold eyes widened considerably. It all made since now, he was that man's son. No wonder this boy did this. "I see. This work is phenomenal. I must ask, what is it you plan to do with this power if it works?"

"When it works, I'll do what I can to help the world. The world is splitting apart at the seams. There is so much bigotry and xenophobia in the world and there's no reason for it. The Civil war started last year and it's already escalating. I have people that I need to protect and to do that, I need to gain power." Naruto said.

Berthold narrowed his eyes. "And why do you need power?" The look Naruto sent him spoke volumes. It wasn't the look of a naive boy who had never seen the world, it was the look of a man who had been to hell and fought his way out.

"It's a simple truth, power is what controls the world, it controls everything. Without it, you can't protect anything or anyone, especially not yourself. Why do I need power you ask? I need power to change the world." He said. When Berthold said nothing, Naruto bowed to the man. "I thank you for your time Master Hawkeye. I have another appointment to keep so I must be going." Naruto said as he turned to the door and made to leave.

"Wait, what about your notes?" Berthold said holding up Naruto's notes.

Without turning around, Naruto answered. "Burn them, I have all the information right here." He said tapping his head. Naruto opened the door just as someone was about to knock. The man on the other side of the door looked about 2 or 3 years older than Naruto with black hair and eyes. "Excuse me." Naruto said as he stepped around the man and took his leave.

The man watched him go before turning to Master Hawkeye. "Master, who was that boy?"

Hawkeye didn't answer for a moment as he looked at the papers in his hands before he stood from his desk and walked toward the fireplace in his office. "Someone who will change this world for the better." He said before he threw the papers in his hand in the fire.

-000-

After saying goodbye to Riza and promising to see her again, Naruto left the Hawkeye home and headed toward central command. Back in Resembool, Naruto received a letter asking if he were interested in becoming a State Alchemist. Usually Naruto would be considered underaged but considering his talent, an exception was made.

Unfortunately the test wouldn't be for another six months, in which case, Naruto was put in the care of another Alchemist to study and be made prepared. The Alchemist Naruto was placed with was named Alex Louis Armstrong, otherwise known as the Strong Arm Alchemist. The man was huge, packed with muscle and with a small tuft of blonde hair. The strangest thing about him however was the sparkles that appeared around him. The man was incredibly eccentric in a way that reminded Naruto of Guy, he just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Thing was, Alex wasn't the only one, his whole family, minus his oldest and youngest sister, were freakishly muscular and eccentric. Though he'd admit, he learned a lot from the man and his family in the last few months. Since he was learning from Armstrong, he was allowed to go through Armstrong Family training, something he was sure Guy would be proud of. He was sure if he hadn't done his own training, he'd be dead by now, of course he was grateful in the end since he got the super strength the Armstrong family is known for.

Though he was most grateful for when he learned swordplay from Olivier, scratch that, copied swordplay from Olivier. He would have asked but that woman scared him. She was a bad mix of Tsunade and Danzo with just a dash of Sasuke-like arrogance that just made him uneasy. After learning to use a sword, he now had to find a blade himself. The most important thing he needed was a strong metal that could conduct electricity. Luckily Alex's family had scraps of the metal that their family sword that Olivier used was made from. Once he had the rest of the materials he needed, he activated his sharingan under the genjutsu and used his Alchemy to make his sword to precision. It was almost a complete copy of Sasuke's Kusanagi but slightly longer.

Before long, it had come time for Naruto's exam. The written portion was cakewalk. The psychological evaluation was easy, though the examiners were surprised that a 13 year old seemed like he already had Military training, they still passed him. As for the practical exam, Naruto shocked all the judges when he unveiled his Lightning Alchemy by tearing up several parts of the field with a lightning bolt as well as his speed. To the viewers, it looked as if he turned himself into a bolt of lightning and teleported. That combined with him not needing a transmutation circle and Naruto passed with flying colors.

Within a week, Naruto received a silver pocket watch along with certificate with the royal seal. Reading the certificate, it read...

_This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name *LIGHTNING* to *NARUTO HOHENHEIM*, in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley._

_The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military._

_A research assessment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress in his research as a result of the examination, he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist._

_The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "major"._

_\- King Bradley_

Naruto smirked to himself. He knew the examination was only for the State Alchemist that didn't get special recommendations or get promoted(2). Naruto knew that he had only just started on his mission. Old habits died hard. In his old life, he was killed before he could see if peace had come to the Elemental Nations. He'd make sure he lived long enough to see peace come to Amestris. But before that could happen, he'd have to find and stop the Usurper. Whoever they were, they'd best watch out, the Lightning Alchemist, had been born.

-000-

1\. I shit you not, look up a map of Amestris and see how close Resembool is to Ishval.

2\. No idea if this is true or not but you never saw Armstrong or Mustang take evaluations.

**Well that's ch. 2. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Chapter 3 will cover a his time in the military to the Ishval Civil war, and everything in between.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


	3. More than a Tool

**Hello adoring fans, Jaykid1 here with a new chapter of Lightning Alchemist.**

**You know there was something about FMA that always bothered me... Hohenheim, while originally human, was technically not human anymore. He was so similar to a Homunculus and known as the strongest Alchemist in the series. The thing that bothered me was how Normal Ed and Al were. You would think they'd be more powerful or something. Going with that thought, there will be a change slight change for the Elric brothers in this story. More for Alphonse than Edward. Not gonna say what, that will come next chapter.**

**Anyway, I want an opinion on Mustangs plan on self destruction for when he became Fuhrer. Does no one else thinks he's crazy? I mean okay, you feel guilty about what happened in Ishbal, I get it, but it's called war for a reason. Even if it's started from a B.S. reason, it's still war. There are no good guys or heroes when it comes to war. Roy's plan was to basically punish every soldier simply for doing what soldiers do, follow orders, that is what soldiers do. It'd be one thing if he was only talking about the corrupt soldiers but no. The extremely bad ones I.E. Kimblee, were already thrown in prison. Instead of tossing salt into old wounds, he should have only focused on the betterment of the world, the old generation would be sore but the new generation would be free from the pain of the old. Anyway, that's my opinion.**

**So... wow... so many people liked this story so fast. 37 reviews for chapter 2 alone. Damn. Total, that's 53 Reviews, 359 Favorites 432 Followers and 4 Communities. Thank you all for the support. I'm gonna respond to some reviews.**

**TamashinoSuzume: In order... Yes, Yes, No, half and half.**

**Guest #2: Yes.**

**Zech-DXD: Sorry but no.**

**Masseffectrulz: Not that it has any semblance to the story anymore but yes, Kushina was Naruto's mother before he was reborn.**

**ImBored09: Sorry but she has to die. The storyline is kinda ruined if she lives.**

**Pretty sure that's all the questions so on with the story.**

**P.S. I don't wanna hear any complaints about Riza being OOC in this chapter. Riza was a different person before the war and not much is known before that other than her not getting along with her father.**

-000-

Life in the military, Naruto thought, wasn't much different than being a Shinobi. Answering to a person of higher rank, being deployed on missions, writing reports, yup pretty much the same as a shinobi village. The only difference was the lack of jutsu... well maybe that's not completely true, Alchemy was a close second. Naruto was rather comfortable here. It was just like his old life as Naruto Senju, only when he was stared at this time, it wasn't with malice but curiosity of a thirteen year old being a State Alchemist.

In the few months he'd been in the military, he'd been on several missions of various difficulty. Mostly secret delivery missions on account of his speed thanks to his Alchemy. Thankfully he hadn't had to kill anyone yet, maim a few people sure, but not kill. Since he usually stayed at the barracks, half of his paycheck was sent home to his family in Resembool with a letter, detailing how he was doing. Whenever he got an extended leave, he would go home for awhile and be a normal teenager and spend time with his baby brothers.

Other times, Naruto would go on trips to different places. On one of his trips he intended to visit the far Eastern Country of Xing, which required him to go through the Eastern Desert, something that wasn't to hard as he was use to crossing deserts from his past life as Naruto Senju. Unfortunately, Naruto got lost, or so he thought. Naruto had accidentally come across the ruins of the ancient city of Xerxes. Hohenheim had told Naruto of this place when he was a child, he called it the city that died. Though Hohenheim never said how, Naruto figured out that by the timing of when it was said to die, Xerxes was the location of where the Usurper was first pulled from the gate. Naruto made a mental note to come back one day and explore the location more.

After leaving Xerxes, Naruto continued on his way to Xing. When he arrived, Naruto was surprised to note just how much Xing reminded him of the Elemental Nations, right down to the Shinobi, or as they were called here, bodyguards. Naruto even sat in on a martial arts class and saw that the move were very similar to some of the Taijutsu used in the elemental nations. Though Naruto noted that none were quite on par with his fighting styles. Naruto himself used the same Goken style that he picked up from his old friend Rock Lee when he first returned to Konoha in his past life. Naruto also used a modified version of the Raikage's taijutsu style that better matched his slimmer frame. Surprisingly enough it was very similar to the Armstrong family fighting style. Before Naruto left Xing to head back to Amestris, he read up a little more about Alkahestry and purchased several hundred Kunai, that he kept in a pocket dimension using his Kamui.

One of Naruto's most frequent activities was visiting the Hawkeye estate. Everyone in the military assumed he was trying to get Berthold Hawkeye to reconsider joining the military. Though Naruto did spend some time speaking with Master Hawkeye, truthfully, he was spending his time with the man's daughter, Riza. Naruto rather enjoyed his time with Riza. While she was initially reserved and timid when they first met, little by little, Riza began to open up to Naruto's charm and before long, became as outgoing as Naruto was. Honestly, she reminded him kinda of a girl from his old life, Hinata.

Hinata had a huge crush on him growing up and he would admit he found her cute, but her stuttering at the time left much to be desired. After his training trip as Naruto Senju, he approached her and asked her out. After she regained consciousness, the two went out and dated for a while before a year later, they married in secret as to not deal with her 'stick up the ass' clan. When the war hit, Naruto remembered Hinata telling him that she was 'late'. Probably the only regret he had about his past life was dying before potentially meeting his child if she was actually pregnant.

Time moved forward quickly as the day's blended together and became weeks, then months and before Naruto knew it, 3 years went by. Much had happened in that time. Due to his high mission success rate, his leadership skills as well as his mastery over lightning, Naruto was getting the attention of some of the higher ups, most notably Lt. General Grumman, who he learned was actually Riza's grandfather, and the Fuhrer himself, and was quickly rising through the ranks. Naruto was currently ranked as Colonel and was in charge of a section of Central command. While he hated the paperwork (especially since he could no longer use the Shadow Clone Jutsu), it did give him more time.

His personal life had also taken some dramatic changes in the three years that had gone by. Naruto was very close to his family, especially his younger brothers, so it hit him pretty hard when Trisha was hit heavily with a disease that had passed through Resembool and died. It tore through her so fast, Naruto wasn't sure his Alkahestry would have healed her if he was there. Naruto dropped everything and raced back home to Resembool when he received the news, while Naruto never saw her as a mother on account of their closeness in age, he did see her as a sister or a close aunt. At her funeral he was front and center, comforting his little brothers, they were essentially all he had left as none of them had seen their father since he left. A fact that pissed Naruto and Ed off as the man was no where to be found at Trisha's funeral. Naruto could just barely sense the man's presence but couldn't pinpoint it. Al was too young to remember the man while Ed only had a vague recollection of him, but it was enough to hold a grudge.

After Trisha died, naturally Naruto's first reaction was to take Ed and Al with him to Central where they would be close to him and wouldn't be so close to the Warzone. After thinking more on it, he realized it was probably better that they stayed in Resembool with Pinako and Winry for a while. For one thing, Ed and Al were 5 and 4 respectively at the time while Naruto was 15. He still lived in the barracks and would have to wait another year before he could get a place of his own. Plus, Resembool was all the boys knew, all their friends were there and Naruto didn't want to tear them away from all that. So with a heavy heart, Naruto reluctantly left Ed and Al in Resembool with Pinako and Winry. At least they would be safe. It was worth mentioning he wrote home a lot more now.

Another drastic change was his relationship with Riza. They had been getting along quite well and getting closer the first year and a half. Riza, once Naruto got her out of her shell, was actually a rather sweet and understanding person, not to mention one hell of a markswoman. To anyone who would see them together when they were in town, they looked like they were in a relationship or would be in one soon. Naruto knew for a fact that he had fallen in love with Riza Hawkeye, but not the same way that Naruto Senju loved Hinata, that wasn't a fair comparison. He hated to admit it but the love he had for Hinata was a love of convenience. Naruto Hohenheim, who grew up with the love of a family and therefore understood love better than Naruto Senju, knew that the love he had for Riza was real, just like he knew she felt the same way.

However, sometime after she turned 15, when Naruto was going to ask her out, Riza suddenly pulled away and reverted back to her timid self around him, only worst than before. For whatever reason, Riza would barely look him in the eye now and he didn't understand why. One thing he found interesting was that she didn't go anywhere near her father anymore and flinched ever so slightly if the man was mentioned, so he assumed that her father had something to do with it and Naruto was going to find out what.

Another thing Naruto found interesting was that Riza never showed her back to him. In the rare times they would be in the same room since she began to give him the cold shoulder, she went out of her way to make sure her back was never facing him. The entire situation seemed delicate but it would seem Naruto wouldn't find out the problem unless she told him. He supposed he could use the Sharingan to look into her mind and find out for himself, but he wouldn't do that, not to her.

Naruto had also met a couple interesting people during those years. First up was Roy Mustang, Master Hawkeye's apprentice. Roy was certainly confident and driven if not a bit of a kiss-ass. He was also a bit naive(1) but Naruto figured he'd figure out his place in the world eventually(2). Another individual was the ever eccentric and wacky Maes Hughes. Naruto could easily say that this guy reminded him of a slightly less perverted Jiraiya. Naruto met Hughes when he was supervising a course at the training camp where Hughes was the top student in the writing portions. Naruto took a liking to Hughes and requested that the man be his assistant when he became Colonel. The last important person Naruto met was a man named Dr. Tim Marcoh. Marcoh was a State Alchemist while also being a medical doctor for the military. Naruto met him when he decided to get a refresher course in medical Alchemy since there wasn't much on Alkahestry outside of Xing. Marcoh, seeing Naruto's potential, took him under his wing and taught Naruto medical Alchemy.

This all brings us to now. At 16, Naruto stood at 5'10 inches. Something he was secretly happy about since he was 6 inches taller than his previous life's self at 16, hell he was taller than he was when he died at 18. Naruto's golden hair had grown down his back and was worn in a high ponytail. His face had angled out and he looked even more like his father in his youth minus the whisker marks. The most noticeable thing about Naruto's appearance was the eyepatch covering the Rinnegan in his left eye. A couple months ago while on a mission, Naruto was to stop some guy who was manufacturing bombs and amplifying their power with Alchemy. During the mission there was an explosion that echoed through the city he was in. While Naruto was unharmed, he used the explosion as an excuse to use the eyepatch so he could stop wasting his chakra to keep up the genjutsu. What made it better was that with his left eye closed, his eye was 'deactivated' and for the first time in eight years, his chakra was finally at rest.

Naruto was currently on his way toward the Hawkeye estate. Berthold had contacted him and requested his presence. Whatever the man wanted he said it was urgent. In the last three years since Naruto had know the man, he noticed his health had been in drastic decline. Naruto has offered to help the man but he seemed content to let whatever was ailing him to run it's course. When Naruto arrived to the estate, he made to knock, but before he could, the door opened as Roy and Riza stood on the other side, though Roy didn't look happy. He looked surprised to see Naruto. "Colonel Hohenheim." He said.

"Lieutenant Mustang." Naruto nodded in his direction.

Roy nodded back and took his leave. When Naruto turned back to the door, Riza didn't meet his eye. He frowned at that. "Riza?"

She just barely looked up. "Hello Naruto."

Naruto mentally sighed. "Your father sent for me."

Riza nodded and motioned him in. "He's in his office." She said.

Naruto nodded and moved toward the office before he paused. "I'm sorry." He said over his shoulder.

Riza looked at his back. "What?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "If I did something, I'm sorry." He said before continuing on toward the office, unknowingly leaving a distressed Riza behind.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door and entered the room. Naruto didn't see the same man he met 3 years ago. Berthold looked haggard, his hair was long and unkempt, his skin was pale and looked two seconds away from killing over. "You seem content to just let yourself waste away." Naruto said.

Berthold let out a hollow laugh. "You almost sounded like you care. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, let alone this home." Even his voice sounded raspier.

Naruto wouldn't lie, if the old man killed over right now, he probably wouldn't bat an eyelash. All Naruto was worried about was what would happen to Riza if Berthold died. "To be perfectly honest with you, whether or not you live is not my concern, I already offered to help and you declined. My concern is what will become of your daughter." He said.

Berthold chuckled again. "Good, that's part of the reason I called you here." He said causing Naruto to raise a brow. "To be honest I don't care if I die. I created the most, or should I say one of the most powerful Alchemy in the world, and in doing so, I allowed myself to become complacent." Berthold said as he appeared to look off in the distance. Naruto's brow raised, what was the point of telling him this. Before he could ask, Berthold continued. "We Alchemist are hungry creatures. We must continue the search for knowledge for as long as we live. If we forgo pursuing the truth, then we allow ourselves to die." He chuckled slightly. "I've been dead for a long time now."

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"Just an old man rambling, nothing more." Berthold said as he looked back at Naruto. "It's such a shame, you would have been perfect, the perfect apprentice." He said mostly to himself. "Reason one of why I called you here is because of my apprentice Roy. My days are numbered and I need you to be the judge of when he'll be ready to receive my Alchemy."

Naruto narrowed his eye. "And what am I to do when he is ready?"

"That's where the second reason comes in..." Before Berthold could finish his sentence he was hit with a coughing fit that caused him to spit out some globs of blood as he fell out of his seat, but Naruto caught him before he hit the ground. Naruto activated his sharingan under a genjutsu and could tell that he was maybe seconds away from dieing. Naruto could hear the door open behind him and knew Riza was there by the sharp intake of breath she took. Berthold suddenly grabbed a hold of Naruto's coat. "My daughter, look after her, she has access to my Alchemy." He rasped out right before he went slack in Naruto's arms.

-000-

A week later saw Naruto standing in the graveyard standing with Riza and Roy. They were the only three that showed up for the funeral. Roy was going to pay for the whole thing, but Naruto knew he was an average soldier and didn't make nearly as much as a State Alchemist did, so Naruto took care of the arrangements. After everything was over, Roy quickly left, most likely to think about what he would do now since he didn't have his teachers Flame Alchemy.

There was a slight awkward silence that permeated the cemetery as Naruto and Riza stood there staring at the headstone. Naruto was about to talk before Riza beat him to it. "Thank you."

Naruto turned to her confused. "For what?"

For the first time in a year, Riza looked him right in the eye. "You've done so much. I don't think I can thank you enough."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't have to thank me. I did it because I wanted to, not because I felt I needed to." He said. The silence they drifted into was much more comfortable. Naruto suddenly thought of something that concerned him. "What will you do now?" He asked. Naruto knew she didn't have any family save Lt. General Grumman, but she had never met the man before.

Riza shrugged. "I'm not sure, father did make sure I was educated. Perhaps I'll live on my own for a while."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to her as he spoke. "Here, I know we haven't really been in touch in a while, but if you need anything, you can visit or call me anytime in the military. I figure that's where I'll mostly be from now on if not my apartment."

Riza looked at the card in her hands before she looked up at Naruto. "Please don't die." She said. At Naruto's confused look, she continued. "It's just, after all that's happened, I... I don't want to lose you too."

Naruto's eye softened. "Don't worry, I have no plans of dying, not until I bring change to this war torn era." Naruto said. Riza looked at him confused as he looked off into the distance. "We humans are a flawed species. We hate and fear things we don't understand, don't try to understand. There's so much unnecessary bigotry and racism, and for what? That was a question I use to always ask myself when I was younger. Back then I always thought peace was so easy to obtain, that if people could learn to understand one another, then there would be no reason for war. It was as I grew that I realized how difficult such things were. People are stubborn and don't always accept change, even when it's for the best. But then again, sometimes change must be forced in order for people to grow." Naruto monologued until he remembered who he was speaking with. He turned to Riza and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I must be boring you with such a childish speech." He said.

Riza gave him a small grin. "Not at all, I rather like this determined side of you." She said. "But with a dream like that, are you sure you won't die before it happens?"

Naruto gave her a soft smile. "Positive, I've far too much to live for. Besides, your father asked me to look out for you. I can't very well do that if I'm dead can I?"

Riza's smile faded slightly. "Is that, all my father asked of you?" She asked.

Naruto's face went blank as he stared back at the grave. "No. He also asked me to watch over Roy and decide when he was ready for his notes. However, the thing your father never noticed, or rather, the thing he chose not to see in his lifetime is that Roy is ready to learn. True Roy is on the naive side but regardless he is ready. I think the only reason Master Hawkeye didn't teach Roy was due to his prejudice of the Military. Which doesn't really make sense when you consider how often he would request my presence in the past few years." Naruto turned back to Riza. "He said that when I deemed Roy ready to talk to you as you had his research."

Riza flinched slightly when she heard that last part, an action that confused Naruto greatly. "I see." She said, not meeting his eye. "In that case, meet me at the estate later this evening." She said as she turned and quickly left, leaving a confused Naruto behind.

-000-

That evening saw Naruto walking to the Hawkeye Estate to meet Riza. Naruto had since changed out of his military uniform and now wore a simple white button up shirt with black slacks. He did however leave his boots on.

When he arrived, he knocked like he always did but there was no answer. The lights were on so he knew Riza was home. He knocked again and still received no answer. He jiggled the door knob and found the door unlocked. Opening the door, he walked in. "Riza!" He called out.

"Back here." He heard her from down the hall. Figuring she was in her room, Naruto headed there and knocked once he was in front of the door. "Come in." She called.

Naruto entered Riza's room and saw her sitting on her bed in a robe. "Riza?"

Riza stood up and walked up to Naruto and stood a few inches away from him. "Before you see my father's research, there's something I want from you first." She said.

Naruto raised a brow. "And what would that be?"

Riza's eyes glanced at his eye patch. "I want to see what your hiding under your eye patch." She said. When Naruto gave her a surprised look, she elaborated. "You showed me how your Alchemy works remember. I know how fast you are and I know how quick your reflexes are. So I know there's no way you could have been injured by something, let alone to the point of losing your eye. So you must be hiding something." She reasoned.

Naruto stared at her for a moment. Riza was the only living person who knew how his Alchemy worked so he wasn't surprised that she knew he was hiding something under his eyepatch. The problem now was should he reveal his Rinnegan or not. He could put up the genjutsu he had before but if she saw his eye was 'normal', it would raise more questions. Realizing he'd rather explain his... rebirth to Riza, who he trusted more than anyone, than make up an excuse as for why his eye was intact, Naruto closed his right eye before removing his eye patch and opening both his eyes, revealing both his Rinnegan and his Sharingan in all there glory to Riza.

Riza's eyes widened in shock and awe when she saw, not only his left eye, but the change in his right eye as well. His entire left eye was red with six ripples and 6 commas. His right eye had a red iris with three commas in it. "What are... how are your eyes..?"

Naruto smiled. "That's a story that starts 16 years ago, the day I died... and was reborn." Naruto told Riza of his past life, how he was born, how he lived and most importantly, how he died. He told her of his meeting with the Truth to having his new eyes implanted before his soul was reborn to a maid named Dante, who died giving birth to him, and to Van Hohenheim, the Philosopher of the West. He did leave out the part where Truth wanted him to stop the Usurper though. "After my mother was buried, my father took me and moved to Resembool. The rest is history." Naruto finished his tale.

Throughout Naruto's story, Riza took in everything in with the same blank look on her face. The story seemed so farfetched and yet she was staring at the proof in his eyes. It certainly explained why he was so mature. While physically, he was 16, mentally he was 34 years old. When she thought about it, nothing really changed. He was still the same old Naruto she knew, he never pretended to be someone else, he was who he was before his first death and who he has always been. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I must admit, that is quite the tale. If it were anyone else telling me this I wouldn't believe it. But, you've never lied to me before so, I've no choice but to believe you." She said with a small smile.

Naruto smiled too. "You're the first person I ever told that too. It feels good to finally get everything out in the open." After a moment, Riza's smile vanished and she turned away, causing Naruto to frown. "Riza?" Naruto called as he reached out for her only for her to back away.

"I can't." She said as she turned her back to him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I know how you feel about me Naruto, I've always known. But nothing can happen between us. It would never work out between us." She said.

"If you know how I feel about you, then you should also know I know how you feel about me. So tell me exactly why it wouldn't work out. Is it because I'm in the military?" Naruto asked.

Riza shook her head. "No, it's because I'm not one of those beautiful charming girls that you deserve..." She paused as he shrugged off the top of her robe, allowing it to pool around her waist and reveal her back to Naruto. "I'm just a human chalkboard." She said as she crossed her arms over her bosom.

Naruto's first reaction when he saw Riza start to remove the top of her robe was to turn away. However, he still had both his eye activated and his Sharingan picked up the first hint of detail on her back and he stayed put. When her back was revealed to him, Naruto went through three emotions one after the other. First was confusion of the red Transmutation Array tattooed on her back. That confusion quickly turned to horror when he realized that it wasn't a red tattoo but was in fact a rather crude branding. Almost immediately, that horror changed to rage as Naruto knew there was only one person who could have done it. And poor Riza, the pain she must've been in. The very thought pissed Naruto off even more as his fists cackled with electricity.

How dare that bastard use his own daughter like this? It made more sense now why Berthold didn't want to be helped. If Naruto found out what was on Riza's back while that man was still alive, then he would have had a very intimate relationship with Naruto's Alchemy. Hell, dead or not, Naruto had half a mind to go beat the man down an extra 6 feet.

Naruto's Sharingan and Rinnegan copied and broke down the array respectively almost as soon as he saw it. When he had it memorized to the point where he could rewrite it and give it to Roy, Naruto shut off his Sharingan and approached her as his Rinnegan glowed and the tomoe spun. He may have lost the old sages power when he was reborn, but thanks to the Rinnegan, he had his own power to help.

Riza had been standing silently with her back to her lost in her own thoughts. She figured Naruto would understand now, she was nothing but a conduit for her father's research, a tool. He deserved someone else, a beautiful woman who could give him the love he wanted and possible a few whisker marked children. She was so lost in her self destructive thoughts that it startled her a bit when she felt Naruto's fingers trailing the array on her back. Riza was surprised by the pleasant tingling sensation left behind in the trail he made, it felt good, almost too good. Riza bit her lip to stop the moan that tried to worm its way out of her mouth.

What Riza didn't know was the tingling she felt was the skin on her back healing as Naruto used his Rinnegan to heal the burn wound on her back. While Alkahestry could heal, it did nothing for scars. That's where the Rinnegan came in. It allowed Naruto to do more advanced healing, it did have limits though. Naruto discovered in his youth, by working with injured animals, that his Rinnegan had similar powers to a philosophers stone and had some ties to the laws of Alchemy. As such, he couldn't bring the dead to life nor could he heal certain wounds such as restoring a body part like an arm or leg, yet strangely enough he could fix internal organs like he did with his old sensei Kakashi when he regenerated his eye. He could also heal scars and burns, like he was doing with Riza. When he finished, Riza's back was blemish free.

Riza felt the tingling stop and felt a slight stab of disappointment, only to gasp when she was turned around and came face to face with Naruto. She looked him in the eye and gasped lightly when she saw him bleeding from his left eye. "You say your not beautiful or charming, I say your wrong. I'd say you were one of the most, if not the most beautiful and charming woman in Amestris." Naruto said as caressed Riza's cheek. "You think that because of Transmutation Array on your back that you are nothing but a tool, then I'll remove the reason for that horrible thought." He said as he turned her so her back was facing the mirror in her room. Motioning for her to look, Riza crained her neck and looked in the mirror and widened her eyes when she the branding on her back was gone.

Riza felt her eyes watering. The horrible mark that had plagued her was gone. When she felt a tear fall, she felt Naruto kiss it away. Turning back toward him, she saw nothing but love in his eyes. "Naruto?" She breathed.

"Please Riza, let me be the one to heal your pain." He said as he kissed the other trail of tears away. "When you feel weak, let me be the one to carry you." He said kissing her chin. "When you fall, let me be the one to catch you." He said kissing her forehead. "Please, let me love you..." He said moving in. "Until you learn..." He said with his eyes lidded as hers were. "To love yourself." He finished as he kissed her lips.

Riza unwound her arms from around her chest and wrapped them around Naruto's neck as one of his arms went around her waist while the other cradled her head. They pulled apart for a quick breather before they kissed again. Before long, Naruto scooped her into his arms and carried her to her bed. Her robe was undone and tossed to the wayside along with his clothing. He kissed away her tears when they came together for the first time. Held her in his arms when she shook in pleasure, nibbled on her neck when she cried out in ecstasy. They made love until the morning sun peeked over the horizon.

As the sun rose, they laid together in eachothers embrace, basking in the afterglow of their act. Riza was snuggled into Naruto's chest, tracing the complicated array tattooed on his chest that held the secret to his Alchemy. Naruto was running his hand up and down her back, his golden hair out of it's usual tail and strewn around as he was lost in his thoughts before he looked down at Riza. "Stay with me." He said.

Riza looked up at him. "What?"

Naruto cracked a small smile. "Stay with me." He repeated. "Leave this horrid old house and stay with me. Stay right by my side and never leave it." He said.

Riza looked Naruto right in his mismatched eyes, one an intense crimson and the other a shiny gold. She noted the seriousness in his gaze and knew what he was really asking. While they were still too young to marry, he was asking her to share his life. Riza leaned forward and kissed his lips before pulling away with a smile. "Okay."

-000-

1\. Funny coming from Naruto since Roy is technically 4 years his senior.

2\. The Roy that Ed and Al know and the one from the flashback's are completely different as the younger Roy is as said a bit Naive as well as eager to prove himself as shown when he's around Master Hawkeye.

**Not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I know I said Isbal was suppose to start this chapter but it kinda wrote itself. Next chapter for sure is the war. The war is going to go a bit differently this time around, not gonna say what though, that's a surprise.**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
